


Presto

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "A volte, quando Leia passava un brutto momento o aveva paura di compiere una scelta sbagliata, l'abbraccio di Han la consolava. Il suo fantasma era lì per lei e alla fine era quello che contava."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Presto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145346) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Scritta per l'evento di Halloween di We Are Out of Prompt
> 
> Temi: Carezza; Artigli; Ninnananna

A volte, quando Leia passava un brutto momento o aveva paura di compiere una scelta sbagliata, l'abbraccio di Han la consolava. Il suo fantasma era lì per lei e alla fine era quello che contava.  
Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno di quei momenti rubati. E come avrebbe potuto? Sapeva che si trattava solo di desideri inespressi che si manifestavano di fronte ai suoi occhi. Han non era un Jedi. Han non poteva tornare. Eppure immaginarlo mentre si voltava verso di lei, forte, sfacciato e giovane come era una volta, sentirlo sussurrare “Cosa c’è che non va? Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, Altezza Serenissima” la faceva stare meglio.   
Come in quel momento, in cui l’emicrania che la tormentava da mesi si stava facendo più lieve, perché lui le stava accarezzando gentilmente i capelli. Poi aveva visto le sue dita forti stringersi intorno alla sua mano destra. Non importava che fosse simile a un artiglio, rovinata dalla vecchiaia e dal dolore. Forse anche lui la vedeva giovane com’era una volta.  
“Stupida” si era detta. “Sai che lo stai solo sognando.” Ma non importava. Perché aveva sonno. E lui stava cantando una ninnananna stonata imparata su Corellia.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, cullata da quei versi senza senso. Era bello crederci. E non mancava poi molto tempo. Presto lo avrebbe rivisto davvero.


End file.
